


An Eye For An Eye

by Fandom746



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: "Suicide" (but not real), Angst, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, malec4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Alec, what can you see?" He asked.Alec pondered it for a moment. Then he said, with a hint of annoyance, and a hint of dread filling his tone, "Nothing. Its just black....."





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So...Hope you like it. Another Malec story, cuz there can never be too many of them.
> 
> As always, the characters all belong to Cassandra Clare and Shadowhunters TV - Freeform. I own nothing.
> 
> Note: This story was written with the intent to relate to the Malec from the tv show but there ARE elements from the book series in it. If you do not like that, avoid reading this fanfic and then sending negative comments about that.

Alec opened his eyes to pure darkness. He blinked in bewilderment, wondering what was wrong. Neither the Institute nor Magnus's loft was ever this dark, and judging by the hard mattress beneath him, he was lying in the Institute infirmary. He squirmed slightly, trying to make himself more comfortable, when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
Alec tensed for a moment, but relaxed almost immediately, recognising Magnus's touch. He looked to the side, hoping to see Magnus's face, but he could still make out nothing through the pitch dark.  
  
"Magnus, what....what happened? Why is it so dark?" Alec whispered softly.  
  
Magnus's hand trailed down his arm and moved towards his hand, where he intertwined their fingers, clutching tightly. Then he spoke in a hollow voice, "Alexander, love, please close your eyes? Just for some time?"  
  
Alec obeyed, unable to identify the strange tone in Magnus's voice. Magnus continued speaking once Alec had shut his eyes. " Alec, what do you remember?"  
  
"The last thing i remember is the explosion. Then there was some massive burst of light after that, a weird purple colour, i saw you fall to the ground....."  
Alec stopped suddenly, the image of Magnus broken and bloodied, lying on the cobblestones piercing his mind with the precision of an arrow shot from his bow.  
  
"Magnus, are you alright? You were hurt! You were too close to the explosion, i saw the blood and the burns..... " Alec's voice rang out, now visibly panicking.  
  
"Shhh. Im fine Alexander. Im perfectly alright. Catarina managed to heal me. She tried to heal you too, and it was successful, more or less." Magnus began, then suddenly broke down. "Oh Alec, it was so bad, your wounds. Shrapnel from the bomb had pierced all over your back, and Jace and Izzy had to pull it out before Catarina could heal your skin. Even then there was a possibility that you might die of blood loss. You were unconscious for 4 days Alec! She kept you sedated, and did all she could but..."  
  
"But what?" Alec asked, puzzled. Surely it couldnt have been that bad, not since he was alive and talking to Magnus. He jumped slightly when he felt something cold and wet splash on his hand. A drop of liquid. Magnus's tears.  
  
The single drop was followed by a couple more, falling in quick succession, till Magnus was uncontrollably crying beside him, trembling like a leaf in strong wind. Alec sat up, ignoring the pain that ran through his body and reached for Magnus, though with the darkness still surrounding them, Alec could only make educated guesses of where Magnus was sitting. Magnus guided Alec's hand up to touch his face, and held it there, leaning into Alec's touch. Alec pulled Magnus closer into his arms, such that he was sitting almost on Alec's lap and muttered softly, "Hey, its alright. We got out. We are both still alive. And we're together. Everything is ok."  
  
With a deep sigh, Magnus turned towards Alec. He knew the time had come to tell Alec the truth. It was a sensitive topic, which was why he had requested to be left alone before he broke the news to Alec, and had pushed the other Lightwoods, Jace, Clary and Simon out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Alec, what can you see?" He asked.  
  
Alec pondered it for a moment. Then he said, with a hint of annoyance, and a hint of dread filling his tone, "Nothing. Its just black. I figured the infirmary lights had been doused for some reason....."  
  
"No that's not true, Alec. The lights are all here. Its the purple flash explosion.... you were the only one to see the flash completely, everyone else saw only a glimpse. Thats why...well....Alec... you cant see anything anymore."  
  
Complete silence followed that statement as Alec tried to process the new information. The lights were all there. But he could no longer see. " For how long? How long will this remain so Magnus?" He asked, still too shocked to show any emotion.  
  
"Based on my research......forever." Magnus replied.  
  
Forever. Alec had really begun hating that word. Forever was what Alec could never have. And now it was also indicative of the time he would spend without being able to so much as steal a glance at the things around him.  
  
He would never be able to see again. Not see the green grass and blue skies, the lights under the night sky, and the sunlight sparking between the trees in all those spectacular places he had seen on his many dates with Magnus. He could no longer see the places of the Institute, the library, training room, weapons room. No longer see Magnus's loft that changed its interiors every time he visited.  
  
But worst of all, Alec realised he would never be able to look at any of his loved one's faces again. Not Jace or Izzy or Max. Not his parents. Not even Simon or Clary.  
_Not Magnus._  
  
At that point he realised that he was indeed crying too, crying into his hands, head resting against Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus was running his hand soothingly over his back, saying softly " I'm so sorry Alexander. I'm so so sorry. I know its my fault and if you want me to leave then i shall, but i never wanted you to get hurt. Alec....."  
  
Alec's tears had dried up, and at those words he snapped his head back up and growled at Magnus. "Magnus Bane. This was not your fault and neither should you leave." Then his tone softened. " Magnus, remember you said that when things get hard, dont push me away. Well, this is something hard for me, and i need your support, Mags. I need you, dont make me lose you too. Ive already lost the ability of being able to see you...."  
  
"Im so sorry...." Magnus sniffled again, and then pulled himself together forcibly. "I'll always be here for you Alec. We have all been searching for the past 4 days, for spells that might restore your eyesight, reverse the effects of the purple flash. Don't lose heart, we might be able to find something."  
  
"I love you Alec."  
  
"I love you too, Magnus."  
  
Alec and Magnus sat together on the infirmary bed, holding on to each other like a man grabs onto his life raft floating around on the raging sea, the only spot of sanity in a world of the insane.  
  
***  
  
Weeks passed, but there were no breakthroughs in their hunt to find an antidote. In a bid to find information, Magnus and the shadowhunters, with the exception of Alec, had called upon a fleet of demons, no less than 15, to fish out even the tiniest hint of a possible cure, but to no avail. There just wasnt anything left. In a last attempt, Magnus wrote letters to the Spiral Labyrinth, requesting Tessa to research further into the issue, while Marsye had contacted the Silent Brothers.  
  
Alec had not had many breakdowns after realising that he was blind. He took it in his stride and insisted on learning how to walk again, but this time by depending upon his other senses. It was hard, but Alec had made good progress in it. He spent the day in Magnus's loft, often accompanied by Izzy and Jace, who came to check on him regularly, with Magnus a constant presense by his side.  
  
The only time Alec let go, and cried his heart out was at night, safe in Magnus's arms pressed close together, seeking comfort and an escape from the hellhole. After a few nights of tears, Alec decided that wallowing in his misery wouldn't help, and that it probably made it worse for Magnus to face, and he decided to accept his fate, and be strong for everyone around him.  
  
Alec took to dancing around the loft with Magnus, allowing him to lead, to improve the mood, and he began singing again, softly at first but with more confidence as time passed - singing like how he used to as a child, before he had gotten roped into his shadowhunter duties.  
  
It was not a bad life, for he still had his family and Magnus around, but it wasnt a very satisfying life either.  
  
***  
  
"Alec ive got it! Finally! It was in the book Tessa sent for me! " Magnus yelled, whooped with joy and spun Alec around in a fit of excitement.  
  
"Calm down Magnus. What did you find?" Alec asked, breathless from the sudden dance.  
  
"An antidote! A way to return your eyesight! I just need to read a bit further, hold on...." he said and walked back towards his study table. But soon his brow knitted in worry, and then disbelief and he exclaimed out loud again and smacked his hand against the table. But within a moment, Magnus realised that he was willing to follow through on the instructions.  
  
_An Eye for an Eye. That seemed fair. A small price to pay for Alexander's happiness._  
  
***  
  
"Alec, about the spell. Its not as easy as i thought....i have to collect a few ingredients for a potion....and...."  
  
"And?" Alec prompted Magnus to continue.  
  
"I'll tell you Alec, but just hear me out fully ok? Dont interrupt me." Alec nodded his head thoughtfully and Magnus spoke on. "The spell requires an eye for an eye. Its an exchange process. Basically it means that after making the potion, i need to infuse it with my magic, and we both need to drink from it. After that..... well it can grant eyesight only for one eye. And at the same time, I will lose an eye. "  
  
"What? No! Magnus no! We are not going to do this." Alec burst out upon hearing that. "I wont let you do this Magnus, especially not for me. You would have given me eyesight until i die, but you...you will lose an eye forever. Its not worth it "  
  
A stroke of inspiration hit Alec suddenly. "Magnus your eyes are a warlock's mark. Will the spell even work with that? Its dangerous and im not worth it."  
  
Alec was still ranting when he felt Magnus's palm against his cheek, effectively shutting him up. Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, and Alec could feel Magnus's heart beating fast, thumping against his own.  
  
"Alexander, listen to me. I know that being a warlock mark, it might have other side effects, but the process of exchange will occur perfectly fine. And Alec, you were willing to risk your life to stop that stupid warlock that day. That was the reason for you losing your eyesight - Stupid warlock business. Me losing an eye is definitely worth the joy you will get when you can see again. I will get joy by seeing you look at me, actually look and see me again. We are doing this, i already gathered the ingredients, the potion will be done in an hour."  
  
Magnus could sense that he had broken through Alec's arguements. Alec had accepted what was going to happen, but he wasn't perfectly happy with it. It was only Magnus's arguements about how he could see again, and how it would make Magnus happy, that kept him from stopping Magnus then and there.  
  
Suddenly Magnus tensed in his arms. "Alec, you will have a cat eye like me. A warlock mark....I'll understand if you dont want a part of a filthy warlock in you- "  
  
Alec interrupted him sharply. "Magnus, i have always loved your eyes. Of course i dont mind. The only matter i take issue to is the fact that you will go blind in one eye- "  
  
"But we've resolved that matter. Ok I'm going to go finish brewing the potion. I'll be in the study room, ok?"  
  
***  
  
Magnus stared down at the blue potion, shimmering under the lights of the loft, his magic contained in the potion throwing up sparks.  
  
Alec spoke up softly, "Magnus we dont need to do this."  
  
"Yes Alexander we dont need to do this. But i want to. Ok?"  
  
Magnus held Alec's hand tightly, divided the potion into two cups, and gave one to Alec. "Together now. Lets drink" Magnus said, and saw Alec lift the cup to his lips. Together they downed the potion, and Magnus felt a sudden rush of energy. Almost immediately, his eyesight began fading from the left eye, and heard Alec gasp out in surprise as he could slowly see light and colours from his left eye.  
  
It took five minutes for the exchange, and finally, after 3 months of darkness, Alec could see Magnus's face in front of him. Alec studied the face carefully, drinking in Magnus's features - his wide smile, his cute nose, and finally the eyes. Alec tried to hold back his gasp at seeing the eyes. The right one shimmered green and gold, but the left one....the left one had a turned a pale milky colour.  
  
_Was that how my eyes had looked for 3 months?_  
  
Alec looked up to see that Magnus had been studying him too, and he smiled, blinking back tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He reached across and pulled Magnus towards him, and they clung together, foreheads pressed against each other, sharing the same breath, before Magnus bent down for a soft kiss.  
  
"Alexander. You're so beautiful, even with that cat eye." Magnus muttered softly. The magic was still coursing all through his body, making him exhausted. He could see Alec too struggling to stay awake, but unwilling to close his eyes and face the darkness behind the closed lids once more.  
  
"Come on. Lets go to bed." Magnus muttered, and pulled Alec along to the big bed, happy when Alec took the lead, like he hadn't done for 3 months. They curled together, and dozed off, Alec staring at Magnus for as long as he could until sleep finally forced his eyelids shut.  
  
***  
  
But the process wasnt complete. Not by a long shot. Magnus had poured in all his emotions into making the potion, had put in all the magic he possessed, which was a very copious amount, as much as he could summon, being the son of a Prince of Hell. That, coupled with the fact that his eyes were his demon's marks, started a magical repair process within both Alec's and Magnus's body while they lay sound asleep below the covers, and was complete by morning.  
  
***  
  
As the room flooded with light in the morning, Alec stirred, disturbed by the brightness behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes blearily, and then blinked as he realised that he could see the faint beam of sunlight penetrating through the curtains, the dust particles that glinted here and there. But what shocked him was that there was no problem with depth perception like he had had last night. He could see exactly the way he had been able to see before the explosion.  
  
Alec scrambled out of bed, waking Magnus in the process and ran towards the mirror, and stared at his reflection. Then he looked up at Magnus's reflection, as Magnus came over beside the mirror as well, worry on his face quickly transforming into surprise, which then gave way to pure happiness.  
  
Because both Alec and Magnus could see - see out of both eyes! They each had one cat eye, result of the exchange, but the other one....the one which had been milky white the night before, was now a startling blue - the same blue Alec's eyes had been. The same blue that Magnus's magic was.  
  
"How?" Alec managed to gasp out.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue. Im guessing its because of the eye exchanged was my warlock mark. Or maybe its to do with my father and how the magic became much stronger because of him being a Fallen Angel. I have no ideas whatsoever. Only assumptions" Magnus muttered.  
  
"Oh well. That doesn't matter. We can see. And look, i still got the blue eyes that you love so much. But Magnus, is it over? Or will something else happen because of this?"  
  
"I dont know.....but, how about we take each day as it comes? And make each day count? "  
  
"Yes." Alec muttered, and hugged Magnus tightly, then pulled back to press small kisses all over Magnus's face.  
  
"I suppose we have to tell Jace, Izzy and the others about this......" Magnus began but trailed off when Alec placed a finger on his lips to shush him.  
  
"We will. But before that, lets spend some time just by ourselves, so that i can make up for the 3 months that i couldnt see your face. Magnus, lets dance." Alec whispered and clutched Magnus's waist, placed a light hand on his shoulder, and the strains of a waltz music was heard through the loft as Magnus clicked his fingers to play the song.  
  
And so it was that for the next couple of hours, Magnus and Alec clung together, dancing, singing, cuddling close, and kissing as they rediscovered each other through new eyes, but with the same familiar overwhelming love lighting them up.  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> So, please leave kudos and comments if you liked the story!
> 
> Im open for requests guys! Please send me a plot request and i will work on that prompt.


End file.
